


Can I kiss you?

by drachchen



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, tamaki is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drachchen/pseuds/drachchen
Summary: “You-,” Tenn began again, feeling unwelcome heat creeping onto his face. He pushed it down with all his strength, willing his face to the cool, collected expression he often wore around Riku. “You want to kiss me,” he continued, a statement rather than a question.“That’s what I said,” came the reply, blunt and open. Tamaki spoke plainly, as if he were asking for a snack or for the time. As if this were something so casual as that. Of course, that’s just how Tamaki was, as Tenn had learned from their month as boyfriends.(fluffy tamatenn first kiss fic)
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Can I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill

“Tenten.”

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

The question, posed with no preface, no warning, caught Tenn off guard. Well, to say it caught him off guard was an understatement. Rather, it hit him like a truck, a ton of bricks, an oncoming train, et cetera. There were a great many analogies Tenn could later think of to describe how asking to be kissed felt, but in the moment he was more focused on the question itself.

“Can you what?” Tenn asked into the few feet of space between them on the couch, his words sounding harsher to himself than he wanted them to be.

Tamaki replied simply, “I wanna kiss you. Can I?”

“You-,” Tenn began again, feeling unwelcome heat creeping onto his face. He pushed it down with all his strength, willing his face to the cool, collected expression he often wore around Riku. “You want to kiss me,” he continued, a statement rather than a question.

“That’s what I said,” came the reply, blunt and open. Tamaki spoke plainly, as if he were asking for a snack or for the time. As if this were something so casual as that. Of course, that’s just how Tamaki was, as Tenn had learned from their month as boyfriends.

The dorm was empty save for the two of them, though Riku and the others were due back within the hour. They knew about Tenn and Tamaki’s relationship, as Tamaki had announced it in the IDOLiSH7 group chat just a few moments after successfully asking Tenn to be his boyfriend -

(Tenn had then received a flurry of RabbitChat messages from Riku, ranging from surprise to congratulations to “ _Tenn-nii why didn’t you tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ ”, followed by congratulations from every member of IDOLiSH7, and then his own groupmates’ shocked congratulations, “ _Geez, Tenn, I didn’t think you were capable of love_ ” and so on)

\- that didn’t mean much, though, as there was still the possibility of their peaceful, fragile bubble being shattered by a Riku who was always excited to see Tenn to the point of completely losing his already scant ability to read a room.

Tenn had given up on fairytales ages ago, knew that he had to be the fairytale for his fans; their prince charming couldn’t have his own fantasies lest he forget his purpose. Despite that, he still felt that he wanted his first kiss to be something special, somewhere special, with someone special, and without the barest possibility of his brother showing up in any capacity.

But behind his desire for a fairytale sat his fear of disappointing. He was raised to think – no, to _know_ – that his needs and wants were second, third, fourth, dead last. Everything he’d ever done was for others, and he had no qualms with it. Even though he allowed himself to be a little bratty especially when dealing with the likes of Gaku, he was never one to turn anyone down. Never one to disappoint.

And now Tamaki had asked to kiss him, rather than just going for it, and Tenn was stuck between a rock and a hard place; he couldn’t disappoint him. But Tamaki had taught Tenn some lessons as they walked the rocky path of friendship to dating. Tamaki had taught Tenn that it was ok to truly be himself, that his public image was one thing and his private, another. That he didn’t have to act like Japan’s angel all the time.

Tamaki had tried, at least, though some things couldn’t be unlearned so easily. And so Tenn worried.

Tenn took a breath in, the faintest tremble in his resting hands, and nodded, “Yes, you can.”

Sensing Tenn’s reluctant reply and the discomfort he tried to hide in his voice, Tamaki’s brow furrowed in reaction and he shook his head, “I changed my mind. I don’t wanna kiss you right now ‘cause I just remembered I ate some onion today.”

Tenn blinked, a little bit in shock and a little bit in relief, but the fear of disappointing Tamaki didn’t go away – he really did have mixed feelings on Tamaki’s supernatural perception of others’ emotions.

Inwardly, Tenn sighed.

* * *

The next time the two were alone together wasn’t for another week. There had been a TRIGGER feature on IDOLiSH7’s show, now that things had calmed down a little and TRIGGER wasn’t such a taboo name. Riku, of course, had been ecstatic when Tsumugi had brought up the plan to feature TRIGGER on their show, and Tenn even allowed himself to be a little less uptight when he had some time to talk to Riku before the shoot. It wasn’t until afterwards that Tenn and Tamaki had some time with each other, the crowd ushered away with the combined efforts of Sougo and Ryuu.

“Tenten,” Tamaki said, the two of them seated at a table outside of a café near the studio. 

“Hm?” Tenn replied, and oh, wasn't this dialogue familiar. Tenn wasn’t aware of his hands twitching, subconsciously bracing for the question he expected to follow.

“Gimmie some of your parfait,” was what came instead, and Tenn let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. Quietly. He slid the glass dish towards Tamaki, pouting at the amount that “some” actually entailed.

What he didn’t know was that Tamaki had noticed the tension in his muscles, the held breath, the anticipation. The possibility of having to disappoint again.

“Are you free tomorrow afternoon?” Tenn asked once he’d reclaimed his parfait, half of the dessert now missing but the strawberries remaining.

“Mm,” Tamaki hummed around his spoon, mostly devoured pudding dessert sitting in front of him, “Me ‘n Sou-chan have to record something at 2, but after 3:30 I think I am.”

"I'd like to see you."

"But you're looking at me right now?"

Tenn sighed, smiling affectionately at the cheeky look on his boyfriend's face. "I can send a car to pick you up from the recording studio. Gaku and Ryuu are appearing on some show or other, so I'll be lonely." He took a bite of what was left of his parfait before continuing. "Ryuu bought some new games he thought you might like."

"I get to hang out with Tenten _and_ I get new video games? Hell yeah," Tamaki grinned, "But you have to promise to hang out with Rikkun sometime soon too, ok?"

"I'll text him tonight."

"Promise promise?"

"Promise promise."

"Then, see you tomorrow."

* * *

Tenn had spent the hour prior to Tamaki's arrival uncharacteristically nervous, going so far as to pace across the floor of the kitchen for a good solid ten minutes. 

He knew exactly why he was nervous, especially because he'd brought it upon himself to begin with. Tamaki was coming over. The two were going to be alone. There was no chance of Gaku and Ryuu coming home early, as he'd confirmed and confirmed again with both of them. Tamaki was, if their last two hangouts were any indication, likely going to ask Tenn if he could kiss him. Tenn was prepared this time – at least he hoped he was.

It wasn't until around 4:00 that Tamaki got to TRIGGER's shared apartment, and he greeted Tenn by holding his arms out in an unspoken question. Tenn, more nervous than he'd ever been for a live or a TV role, gladly took the physical comfort of a hug. They stood in the doorway for a beat, Tenn resting against Tamaki's chest, arms wrapped firmly around his boyfriend's larger core. 

After a moment, Tenn released his grip around Tamaki. Shoes shed, Tamaki followed Tenn into the apartment and flopped down on the couch, letting out a loud "Aaaah, I'm so tired," into the room. 

"Good work today," Tenn replied automatically, sitting down on the couch next to Tamaki with a bottle of water and a glass jar of pudding. Tamaki graciously accepted and inhaled the pudding in a matter of seconds, and as he finished Tenn continued, “Do you want to play something?”

“Wanna nap,” came the almost immediate reply, followed by the weight of a 6’ mass of boy leaning against his shoulder, “Nap with me, Tenten.”

Sensing that there was no escape, Tenn let himself be weighed down until the two of them were situated comfortably on the (surprisingly accommodating) living room couch, Tamaki’s arms fastened around his middle and soft snores against his hair. Feeling comforted by the other’s presence, Tenn slipped into a content sleep.

* * *

Two or so hours later found Tenn waking up to a RabbitChat notification and a growling stomach – the latter not his own. Wrenching himself from the grasp of a sleeping Tamaki wasn’t easy, but with some finessing he was free. He blearily blinked at his screen, making out the notification preview from Ryuu informing Tenn that he and Gaku were going out for drinks after filming with Yamato, Mitsuki, and Sougo, and that they wouldn’t be back until the wee hours of the morning.

With a gentle yet insistent hand, he roused Tamaki from his nap. Sitting himself up was a separate production, but at Tenn’s whispered promise of dinner, he managed to find that extra little bit of willpower.

Through their combined efforts, the two of them made some stir fry in no time flat and ate it even faster. Cleanup went by without incident, some idle chatter about their recent roles and new projects moving them along until everything was washed and put away and the pair was sat on the couch again.

It was then time for Tamaki to dig into those promised games with about as much gusto as he’d dug into dinner. The two spent a good few hours testing their skill at Taiko no Tatsujin, Tamaki surprising Tenn with how deftly he handled the highest difficulty and how easily it seemed to come to him. He made a mental note to ask Yuki to sit Tamaki down in front of a drum set some day.

As the night wound down, Tamaki and Tenn found themselves moving ever closer until they were practically snuggled up next to each other and watching videos on Tamaki’s phone. A particularly long video (something about a pastry chef in America trying to handmake American sweets) later, Tamaki put his phone down and turned to look at Tenn.

“Tenten,” came Tamaki’s voice, the warmth he was giving off almost lulling Tenn to sleep again.

“Tamaki,” the reply – even, calm, prepared. He felt relaxed. He felt ready – at least, as ready as he’d ever be.

“Can I kiss you?”

A beat of silence.

Tenn took a breath in-

“’s ok if you don’t wanna,” Tamaki interrupted. Tenn’s brow furrowed, and he broke their locked gaze for a moment.

“You hesitated,” as if to answer the question written in Tenn’s expression, “You can be not ready or just not wanna. It’s ok. I can be patient.”

Tenn couldn’t respond, could only look into Tamaki’s eyes. There was a seriousness in his gaze that accompanied the ever-present kindness.

“You’re allowed to say no, Tenten,” Tamaki continued, looking down into his lap for a moment before taking Tenn’s hand in his own, “I know Kujo made you think you always hadda do stuff for other people and that you couldn’t say no if someone wanted something, ‘n you’re a really nice person too, but ‘s ok to if you don’t want to. Me and Rikkun and Gakkun and Ryuu-aniki will understand if you don’t wanna do something ‘cause you’re uncomfortable or tired or you just don’t wanna. The fans too, ‘cause they know you’re a person and not just a robot or anything. I like you a lot, ‘n I know you’d say all that too if it was you. So if you don’t wanna, it’s ok. I won’t be upset or disappointed or anything, ‘cause I like Tenten and I want you to be ok with what I do.”

Having said his piece, Tamaki looked to Tenn for his response, not at all expecting to be greeted with misty pink eyes and a surprised expression.

“Aah, crap, I didn’t wanna make you cry,” Tamaki floundered, looking around the immediate area for tissues but coming up empty. He settled for using his sleeves over the heels of his hands to wipe away Tenn’s forming tears as gently as he could manage.

Tenn, unaware he had even been crying until his tears were being wiped away, felt his face flush red and his hands instinctively came up to cover his face. Tamaki pouted, gently prying Tenn’s hands away from his reddened face and continuing to wipe his tears. Tenn didn’t resist much, instead letting himself be taken care of for once.

Once Tenn had calmed down his breathing and dried his face sufficiently, Tamaki asked how he was feeling.

“I’m alright now,” Tenn said, his voice still carrying the tiniest hint of a quiver but otherwise composed. He continued smoothly, as if he’d never been crying in the first place, “You can kiss me now, if you want.”

“Are you sure?” Tamaki asked, looking for any more hesitation in Tenn’s expression or body language.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Tenn closed his eyes as he’d seen in so many movies, though after a moment of nothing happening, he opened his eyes again to see what the problem was. He was met with Tamaki’s transfixed gaze, baby blues full of love peering back at him.

“What’s the matter?” Tenn chanced the question, worried that something had caused the other to change his mind in the few seconds his eyes had been closed.

“You’re just really cute, Tenten,” Tamaki replied, and before Tenn had a chance to respond there was a hand resting against his cheek and a mouth on his and his eyes slipped shut on instinct.

He couldn’t say there were fireworks. No explosions, no pyrotechnics of any kind. What he could say, though, was that the overwhelming feelings of warmth and comfort that kissing Tamaki brought were something he’d take over a perfect movie kiss any day. When they parted, neither could help the smiles that blossomed on their faces.

After taking a few seconds to let things sink in, Tenn continued where they left off - because he was TRIGGER's Tenn Kujo, and what kind of idol would he be if he wasn't perfect at everything he did?

Luckily, he had the perfect practice partner.

**Author's Note:**

> i like tamatenn  
> twt is @diamondfusions


End file.
